Genio idiotizado
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: ¿La idiotez se contagia? ¿En verdad es posible bajar el coeficiente intelectual de un individuo sí lo juntas con un tonto? Bueno, Skipper cree que es posible. Pasó. -Perdimos a Kowalski. Advertencias: Pareja crack. Slash (relación chicoxchico), si no te gusta, por favor no leas.


_**Genio idiotizado**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: ¿La idiotez se contagia? ¿En verdad es posible bajar el coeficiente intelectual de un individuo sí lo juntas con un tonto? Bueno, Skipper cree que es posible. Pasó. -Perdimos a Kowalski.**_

_**Advertencias: Pareja crack. Slash (relación chicoxchico) si no te gusta, no lo leas. Por favor.  
**_

_**KovatePrivalski97 y yo estábamos algo aburridas y entonces, de alguna manera, surgió esto. La idea original es suya y meramente suya. Me encantó cómo lo escribió así que lo hice a mi manera. Los créditos son para ella.**_

* * *

Para Skipper era algo sumamente difícil de aceptar, pero los hechos eran innegables. Habían perdido a Kowalski, ¡y he ahí la evidencia! Últimamente habían tenido que realizar tantas misiones en Central Park, que ya era normal el socializar más a menudo con sus habitantes.

Y Fred era uno de ellos.

Skipper tenía la teoría de que Kowalski, al ser expuesto a la presencia de Fred tan frecuentemente durante los últimos días, había sido afectado considerablemente. Su cerebro no estaba bien. Se distraía con facilidad buscando algo en la copa de los árboles y tropezaba continuamente por ello. Había ocasiones en las que su vista se perdía entre los árboles y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sin razón aparente.

Y no. No se tragaba el cuento de que Kowalski tenía problemas con sus patas palmeadas o que simplemente recordaba buenas anécdotas de sus días de antaño. El frío tampoco era una justificación razonable para abrazar la almohada cómo sí su sueño dependiera de ello.

Entonces divisó a la ardilla de la discordia, que había corrompido a su soldado. Ellos estaban tomando un pequeño descanso, almorzando a unos metros del lago. Se levantó y apuntó a Fred. Private conversaba con los adorables patos y Rico estaba preparando un poco más de sushi. En cambio, Kowalski miraba embelesado a Fred, y no apartó la mirada sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que él se acercaba.

-¿Me hablas a mi? -se dirigió a Skipper.

-¡Por supuesto que te hablo a ti! ¿O acaso ves a otro mamífero de cola esponjada por aquí? -colocó las aletas en su cintura de manera autoritaria. Fred se tomó en serio la pregunta del pingüino líder, por lo que empezó a revisar la zona. Eso causó un tic en el ojo de Skipper, pero en el científico provocó una imperceptible sonrisa que intentó esconder fingiendo que tosía.

-Dime Fred, sí es que eres Fred.- masculló caminando al rededor de la ardilla.- ¿Qué pretendes idiotizando a mis soldados? ¿Acaso eres un espía de la Ardilla Roja que ha venido a neutralizar a mis hombres? ¡Porque te digo, lo estás logrando! ¡Pero sí es necesario recurriré a las medidas que tomé con Manfredi y Johnson!

Fred ladeó la cabeza.

-No sé de qué hablas, monja.

-¡Anchoas! Eres bueno.- masculló cruzado de aletas. Private se acercó al líder, pero este lo mantuvo detrás de él para evitar el contacto con la ardilla.- No te acerques, Private. Es peligroso.

-Skipper, ¿qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó el científico. Junto a él, Rico también prestaba atención a la escena. Pero el líder seguía manteniéndolos detrás de él.

-O tal vez descubriste la debilidad de cada uno de mis elementos. ¿Es eso, Fred? ¿En el fondo eres una mente maestra capaz de destruir fácilmente a quién tengas como objetivo mediante técnicas de dudosa legitimidad?

La ardilla lo miró fijamente y se rascó una mejilla, sin dar señales de estar comprendiendo sus palabras. Pero Skipper no bajaría la guardia. ¡Estaba seguro de que era una trampa!

-Skipper, por favor.- Kowalski se interpuso entre él y Fred.- Dudo que esté siquiera entendiendo el significado de las palabras que dices. Fred no es un espía, no es muy difícil darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Ahora estás de su lado? ¡Traición! -vociferó.- O tal vez te lavó el cerebro, no sería la primera vez.

-Pero, Skipper...

-¡Nada de peros, Kowalski! El almuerzo terminó. Nosotros nos vamos y tú te quedas con el tipo que te volvió un zombie. -sentenció. - Y no regreses, a menos que tu cabeza esté funcionando correctamente. En verdad, hasta tus explosiones diarias se extrañan. ¡Vámonos, chicos!

Kowalski miró incrédulo cómo su equipo se retiraba, abandonándolo. Cuando reaccionó, estos ya se encontraban demasiado lejos. Su cerebro procesó lo recién sucedido y admitió que había sido muy descuidado. Pateó una roca, pero ésta estaba muy bien enterrada en el suelo, por lo que simplemente se lastimó la pata. La tomó entre sus aletas mientras saltaba, intentando equilibrarse en vano, pero por alguna razón tropezó con la rama de un árbol y terminó tirado en el suelo. De nuevo.

-Maldición...

-Hey monja, ¿qué sucede? -Fred se había arrodillado a su lado y ahora tenía su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Se sentía acorralado, pero no le molestaba.

Fred causaba en él muchas reacciones diferentes. Podía sacarlo de quicio cuando no entendía algo, después de escucharlo hasta cinco veces. También tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sonreír, pese a que no era el animal más agraciado. Tragó saliva. La ardilla no se daba cuenta de cuán vulnerable tenía al científico en esos momentos.

-Fred, escúchame bien.- se reincorporó, obligándolo a imitarlo. Carraspeó y le mantuvo la mirada, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago.- Yo... necesito que sepas algo.

-Yo sé muchas cosas, ¿qué más necesitaría saber?

Restregó sus aletas en su rostro. Esto sería estresante a niveles asombrosos.

-Sí, bueno... pero es algo que tengo que decirte.- explicó.- Yo... no sé cómo ni por qué pero... siento... verás, llamas mi atención.

-Llamo tu atención.- repitió. Cuando Kowalski asintió aliviado, añadió.- Bueno, mi cola es fácil de reconocer.- mostró.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir...

-Y mis dientes son enormes. Tú no tienes, ¡tal vez por eso llaman tu atención!

-Fred, en realidad...

-¿Por qué no tienes dientes? ¿Puedes masticar sin ellos?

-¡Sí, sí puedo! Pero ese no es el punto, lo que trato de decir es que me siento atraído por ti.- lo tomó de los hombros.- Me gustas. ¡Me tienes hechizado y rendido a tus pies! Tú eres cómo un imán. Tu mente y la mía son como dos polos opuestos que se atraen y se complementan. ¡Me seduces con tu escaso intelecto! -suspiró.- ¿Entiendes?

-Ehm... no, no entiendo.- se sinceró, provocando que Kowalski reprimiera otra maldición. Cuando Fred iba a añadir algo más, él lo evitó. Presionó su pico contra la boca de Fred, canalizando la frustración que le había provocado esa conversación en besarle.

-Perdimos a Kowalski.- murmuró Skipper con voz lúgubre. Rico le cubría los ojos a Private mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que les brindaba el científico.- No puedo creerlo... ¡te maldigo, idiotez! ¡Te has llevado ya a tres de mis mejores hombres! -lloriqueó.

* * *

_**Este ha sido todo. La idea me gustó y creó que quedó bien.  
**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
